Standing
by Ilurvesfewd
Summary: Sora stands at the train station, whilst trains, people and hours go by. Will Riku ever show? Soriku, Soku


Have you heard about the spiky haired brunette who is seen standing at the subway station? He stands near the telephones. He never leans on the wall or sits down on nearby benches. He just… stands there. Some people say they see him standing there at midnight even though the trains don't run that late. Some people think he's waiting for something but as trains, people and hours go past the conclusion seems less likely. What his true purpose is. No one knows.

He stood there his hands frozen from the cold and his lips turning blue. The boy encased his hands within each other trying to warm them, but shivered at the touch of his hand on the other. He looked around the dimly lit station. The tiles were shining an eerie green from the lights reflection and the bins were over flowing with rubbish that sprinkled onto the floor below. He breathed out cold air and then breathed it in again. It felt like sharp icicles cutting his throat as the air was passed over to his lungs.

"Sora" his name was called by his step-brother who was glaring at him from the entrance. The spiky haired brunette could only see the figure of his step-brother as the light didn't exactly catch him. He stepped out into the light. His spiky blonde hair looked like pale green and his blue eyes had a yellow tinge to it.

"Hello, Roxas" Sora replied condensation leaving his mouth as he spoke and shivered slightly. His step-brother sighed exasperated. A light smile appeared onto the brunette's face.

"You need to come home" The blonde begged. Sora shook his head. His hair went in all sorts of directions. Roxas sighed at his step-brother again.

"He'll be here. This is where I met him. He'll come back here" The spiky haired brunette replied shakily. Tears were clearly forming in his eyes.

"For your sake Sora, I sure hope he does" Roxas said with a slight shake of the head. "Keep yourself warm." The blonde chucked a soft yellow blanket at him and Sora gave him a small smile. Then he left and once again Sora was on his own.

He threw the yellow blanket around his shoulders and cuddled into it. His hands and the rest of his body gradually warm themselves. He waited for the boy to come, he never did. Trains came. People came. Night came. The rising sun came. He didn't. Sora didn't give up.

"He'll come" the brunette whispered tearfully to himself. "He'll come."

Sora tumbled into his house at five in the morning and he collapsed onto the bed. He groaned tiredly, but behind those groans you could hear tears. Those tears shed every night and every day. Even as he slept those tears remained. This had happened about a month ago. Sora remembered someone and was determined to find him. His friends and family had told him that perhaps it was a dream, but Sora didn't believe that. He knew deep in his heart that this boy was real and he didn't know when, he didn't how, but this boy would come back to him.

"Sora" his step-brother called from the door way. "This isn't healthy. You need to stop." Sora could hear that has step-brother had been crying.

"He'll come back" the brunette screamed back.

"He won't. He doesn't exist" Roxas yelled back at him and with that he left. Sora thought about his step-brother's words.

"He is real" he whispered to himself. "He has to be real."

After a day of sleep Sora headed back to the subway station to await the boy he knew would come. Trains went by. People went by. Hours went by. Sora's hope stayed. He stood there waiting, watching and believing. He couldn't be imaginary. He had to be real. Sora would prove that. Riku is real.

"Sora." The brunette boy turned to see who had called his name. A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood there. He had a stick in his hand and a sad look upon his face.

"Hello, Tidus" Sora replied angrily.

"You can't keep doing this. The guy you're waiting for will never come" his friend told him with a sad tone in his voice.

"He'll come. I know he will" Sora said and turned away from the boy.

"Riku doesn't exist" Tidus whispered as he left. A single tear ran down Sora's cheek at those words. How would they know? They couldn't, only he knew Riku existed and he will be here. He has to be.

Day turned to night and Riku still hadn't shown up, but Sora was still there. More people came. More trains came, but did not Riku. The spiky haired brunette sighed and looked at the ground. Another day had pasted and still no Riku. Maybe he'll come the next day and maybe he won't, but Sora knew deep down that he had to come. He would be there and when he was Sora would be there too. Sora curled up on the floor and continued to wait. He put his head in his hands, but he still waited.

"Sora" someone had called to him. This person wasn't Roxas nor was it Tidus. Who was it? Sora looked up to see who had beckoned him. There before him stood a boy with long silver hair and aqua eyes.

"Riku" Sora replied ecstatically. The spiky haired brunette jumped to his feet and hugged the boy tightly. "I knew you would come. I knew you were real."

"I had to come. I knew you were waiting" Riku replied with a smile in his voice. Sora looked at Riku with a smile on his face.

"Don't leave again" the brunette pleaded. Riku laughed at him lightly.

"I can't leave" the silver haired boy stated and with that Riku and Sora was reunited with a passionate kiss which would be the start of many more to come.

For the first time there was no spiky haired brunette standing by the telephones. He wasn't there as trains went by. He wasn't there as people went by. He wasn't there as hours went by. He wasn't there at midnight when the trains didn't come. His wait was over.


End file.
